Found Out
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Luffy and Nami are discovered by Sanji in Nami's bed. What's a love cook to do? LuNa oneshot for Confession68.


Found Out

Found Out

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Confession68 so enjoy. Please R&R.

Light streamed through the window, the beams landing on Nami's face. Opening her eyes, she realized she was snuggling up to Luffy. She watched him as he slept, loud snores escaping his lips and she smiled. After some moments though, Luffy opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

"Good morning," he said his tone extremely cheerful. Nami gave him a peck on the cheek in response and wrapped her arms around his waist, gently hugging him.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Let's go on an adventure!"

"Last night wasn't an adventure to you?" Nami questioned.

"That was fun but not an adventure." Luffy replied. Nami started laughing at that and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're so clueless sometimes…" She then kissed him on the lips, his arms returning her hug. She unwrapped one of her arms from his waist and her hand started tracing his well defined muscles, her touch sending shivers down his spine. Before things could grow more heated, however, the door was suddenly opened.

The mug of hot chocolate that Sanji had prepared for Nami hit the floor, the contents spreading out in a puddle. The cook's eyes went wide at the sight before him. His lips parted as well, the cigarette that had been perched between them falling to the ground, forgotten.

"Nami-schwann…" The cook murmured.

"Hey Sanji, can you make me some food?" Luffy asked his usual wide smile on his face. Nami whacked her lover over the head then and turned her attention to Sanji.

"Good morning Sanji-kun, lovely weather today…" Her face was nearly as red as Shank's hair and Sanji was about to rush forward and beat the tar out of his captain but a pair of arms held him back from behind.

"Hey guys, don't worry about Sanji here, I'll explain things to him," Usopp said, smiling at his nakama. He quickly left with Sanji, shutting the door behind him. Luffy immediately turned back to Nami.

"Now where were we?" Nami rolled her eyes at his foolishness but soon his lips were trailing along her collarbone and she forgot about everything else.

Usopp led Sanji to the main deck and sat him against one of the masts. The cook was still in a daze until he noticed the wind blowing against his skin. Looking at Usopp, he gestured back towards Nami's room.

"Tell me that was just a dream."

"Ah…no…you see Sanji when a man loves a woman very much and the woman reciprocates well that leads to… but Usopp's explanation was cut off by Sanji's foot hitting his head.

"I know about that! But Nami and Luffy?! That's as crazy as you loving Nami!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Hey I'll have you know that I've seen Nami naked more times than anyone on this ship!" Usopp shot back. When he realized what he had just said his legs started shaking. And then an amazing thing happened: all the anger Sanji felt towards Luffy was now focused entirely on Usopp.

"You what?!"

"Now calm down Sanji…that wasn't me that just spoke. It was my evil twin brother Lasopp!" Usopp lied. Sanji's eyes turned red then and Usopp held up his hands. "Wait! I've just come down with the horrible disease _Cookisntsupposedtokillmeitis_. It's a very exotic disease but if you hurt me you'll get it and then you'll have horrible boils!"

In the aftermath of their second round of sex, Nami and Luffy were cuddled together, just enjoying this moment of harmony with each other. However that harmony was ruined when they heard a loud shriek that clearly belonged to Usopp. Before Luffy or Nami could speak the door was thrust open with Usopp quickly shutting it again, his exertion evident in his breathing. A loud impact crashed against the door a few seconds later and Usopp dove in the bed in-between Nami and Luffy.

"Hey guys don't mind me; just hiding from Sanji is all." The door finally gave way and Sanji came in, his eyes locking on the shivering form of Usopp and nearly blind to all else. Before Sanji's legs could be used against him however, Usopp pulled Nami to him and pushed her naked body between himself and Sanji. Standing up, one arm around Nami's waist, the other holding her out in front like a shield, Usopp slowly started to move towards the exit. Sanji's nose was bleeding and he looked like he was about to faint from the effect of Nami's naked form on his senses.

"Usopp you owe me 100,000 berri for this!" Nami whispered angrily at him. Usopp didn't reply. He was still shaking and his hand moved towards Nami's sizeable rear involuntarily. The sniper squeezed without thinking. Sanji caught the grope and the look he gave Usopp made the sniper let go of Nami, who quickly covered herself but not before whacking Usopp over the head. "Now the total's 1,000,000 berri!"

Sanji then chased Usopp out of the room and the marksman's screams came again.

"Those two morons!" Nami fumed, laying beside Luffy and sighing heavily.

"I thought that was hilarious and you know what else?" Luffy replied, moving his face closer to Nami's.

"What?" Nami asked.

"You're very pretty when you're angry." Luffy whispered, hands tracing along her curves. He pressed forward and his lips on hers made her forget all about the interruption.


End file.
